


MischievousShota: Miscellaneous Impregnation Compilation

by SlyAdam



Series: MischievousShota Tumblr Short Story Archives [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Big Breasts, Breeding, Domination, F/M, Impregnation, Impregnation Kink, Innocence, Lactation, Mild BDSM, Mommy Kink, Not EXPLICITLY shotacon but pretty much, Passionate Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant, Pregnant Sex, Short Stories, Shotacon, birth (non-graphic), no actual incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 10:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20759126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlyAdam/pseuds/SlyAdam
Summary: This is a compilation of Tumblr short porn stories which didn't fit into the other two compilations.All of these are entirely fictional - and all of them are dirty and explicit. All were originally posted on Tumblr as 'captions' of sorts to naughty pictures.The other two compilations have been very well received - lots of kudos. Apologies, I should've posted this last part sooner.It contains only three stories - they are three ones without common themes, but ones I still think are pretty good. All were written for myself and originally posted on my Tumblr, mischievousbreederboy.If you hate porn, do not read. If you hate anything in the tags, do not read. There will be no tolerance for morons.Other than that, enjoy. This will be the last compilation.





	1. A Boy and his English Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> A boy impregnates his hot teacher.

At my boarding school, I had the hottest English teacher ever. Some of the boys in my class were total nerds who didn’t pay her any attention – but my eyes were fixed on that huge, thick ass, just to die for. My horny young mind couldn’t concentrate on any stupid schoolwork.

Well, she was giving me looks as well. A wink here and there. Always smiling at me. She wrote little comments on my assignments, too. Great work, cutie, and things like that.

She wrote ‘see me after class’ on one of my assignments, with a smiley face. I obliged… she started to flirt with me, saying I was her cutest student, and she wanted to teach me some other things, too, alone.

She unbuttoned her blouse for me, and I put my hands on the soft, spongy flesh of her giant tits. I even spent some time sucking on them. I already couldn’t believe this was happening, but then she undid my belt and slid my pants down. I’d never had a blowjob before, so I came in two minutes flat. She swallowed everything that came out.

As we started getting more adventurous, she knew what I loved most of all was her amazing ass. I lost my virginity to her one Friday afternoon in the classroom, shooting spurts and spurts of my cum all over her bare cheeks.

‘That’s a lot of cum, young man!’ she said, ‘when we fuck tomorrow, you can cum inside me. I doubt someone your age would get me pregnant, cutie…’

In our weekend free time, I’d often spend entire days pumping load after load of hot juvenile cum inside her wet pussy. Her naughtiest and favourite thing to do was tie me up – she liked me to be her helpless boy, unable to do anything but squirt jizz whenever and wherever she desired, unable to speak through the gag in my mouth. I even agreed to be blindfolded a few times, but I wasn’t so fond of that since I couldn’t see her amazing body…

She wasn’t entirely correct in her earlier prediction, since, in the new school year, a visible swell started forming at her midsection. I panicked for just a bit, but then felt prideful that I’d managed to impregnate a woman in her mid-twenties. Being an adult, she said she’d handle the baby, though would maybe give it up for adoption.

Even with a massive pregnant belly, she tied me up and rode my dick. She was so huge. I liked to run my hand across the bulge, knowing it was my baby in there. I questioned what the other teachers would think of her.

‘They’ll never know’. She said.

‘What do you mean they’ll never know? You’ve got a huge tummy!’   
‘They’ll never find out it was you.’

That was true. She gave birth at her home, with me at her side. She pushed out the little baby with relative ease, and just like that, I was a father.

My parents didn’t find out, and neither did the teaching staff, but I’m still worried they might – my teacher’s had me impregnate her two more times with my cute kids since then. She’s a very perverted woman. I wouldn’t be surprised if she decides to just give birth in a classroom this time – probably right after I’ve finished giving her another creampie…


	2. A Boy and His Two Breeding Sluts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a strange family, a boy's parents find two fertile busty women, just for him.

There are a lot of stories to tell about my family. For as long as I can remember, my parents have had a positive, open approach to all things sex. 

To start with, they would fuck each other anywhere and everywhere in the house. They explained what they were doing when I turned five – but said I couldn’t do anything until I was older. I stamped my foot, wanting to join in right then and there, but mommy said there wasn’t much I could do, and also that she’d ‘find some sluts, just for you.’

She made good on her word. Once I became a teenager, mommy introduced me to two tall, busty, beautiful women. 

I was nervous around them, that first Friday after school. We all sat together in the living room – one of the ladies coddled me close, grabbing my torso with her large, soft hands. Mommy and Daddy started to undress, so one of my sluts (Mommy insisted I call them that) got started.

That was an evening of many firsts. I practiced kissing with my sluts while they tore off all my clothes. I knew what to do from watching Mommy and Daddy. My slut pulled away from me and stuck her tongue out, before lifting herself up, then lowering herself onto my bare cock. It felt more amazing than I’d ever imagined. I just lay back, with the second slut’s tits in my mouth, while I squirted my juvenile cum inside within a few minutes…

Obviously, they weren’t done with me right away. My second slut got a turn, and with her, I really felt every part of her body. It was strange to me that a woman could have such huge, spongy, breasts. I did wonder at first why there was no milk coming out, but I was quickly distracted as my slut moved back and forth. I gave her my own milk, painting the insides of her slick tunnel.

We went at it for hours, usually with them riding on top of me. I was a young boy in heaven. Mommy and Daddy were so proud of me – and my sluts. They gave me kisses and put their underwear back on, with my white stuff still trapped inside them.

Mommy and Daddy gave me a bit of an explanation after that. I’d just shot my ‘cum’ into them, which was how they made babies. Mommy was also trying to get pregnant with a little brother from Daddy. 

My two sluts visited me every evening, sometimes even while I was doing homework or assignments. They never got in the way, though. I’d just work on top of my desk, while the two of them worked my cock underneath. They always lowered their soaking wet pussies onto me, and I squirted my cum inside them both. I rarely got tired, always full of youthful spunk to fill their adult bodies.

As the year went on, and as their bellies began to grow outwards, they got a little more adventurous. The two of them took to picking me up from school in place of my parents, before having sex with me in the car. At the time, I was quite fascinated by their bellies. 

‘Mm, you like that, baby?’ one of them remarked as I felt her rapidly expanding tummy. ‘You like giving ladies like me a pregnant belly bulge?’

‘Definitely!’ I said.

‘I think what he really likes…’ said the other slut, ’..is seeing our tits and our asses get thicker so we can have his babies!’ 

‘I love all of it!’ I responded. It was true. I loved the view of their fertile, pregnant bodies while they bounced up and down, with me powerless to resist. Their boobs got absolutely enormous, and Mommy took them one day to get their nipples pierced. The two sluts moved into our house, and by the end of the school year, they were huge with my babies.

I was invited to watch them give birth to my babies. I sat between them and held their hands while they squeezed new life into the world; children illicitly fathered by a young boy. It was close to what I’d expected, though I did think my sluts were enjoying the process a little too much. After a number of hours, the two of them finished pushing, and just like that, I was the father of two little babies.

The sluts were tasked with looking after them. Mommy helped too – they were her grandkids, after all. I didn’t really know anything about being a daddy, so I mostly let them do their thing. The sluts did let me have their breastmilk whenever I wanted to, though.

I made sure to thank Mommy – she just smiled and told me that, in her opinion, this was the best way for her to provide for her family – give babies to her man, and find bitches to make babies for her little man.

She asked me if I wanted her to find more sluts. I told her my sluts were already trying to get pregnant again, but mommy wanted to see her boy breed more women. I told her I was fine for the time being... I was lucky and happy enough with the two of them!


	3. The Bull and the Cow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A man and a woman breed with each other - with the energy of a fertile cow and a horny bull.
> 
> Longest and last of these little mini breeding stories. Enjoy.

A man and a woman sat on a bed. In each other’s eyes, they were the only things that mattered. The man wrapped an arm around the woman, kissing her with passion, while he moved another towards her breast. The woman moaned softly, returning the kiss and feeling the man’s strong back muscles and his bum.

Their names didn’t ultimately matter. The man, with a rock-hard cock and a burning desire to breed, was the Bull. In build and height, he was above average, but a stud he was – he had a terrifying, powerful cock. It was both the tool’s size and its function that intimidated. The Bull’s nine-inch member released the most enormous loads – his cock was like a spurting fountain, shooting out milky, sticky, egg-raping sperm. What was more, he could do it many times before becoming tired. Below his impressive tool sat two great, swollen balls, filled with hot liquid ready to impregnate anything fertile and female.

The woman was, in all ways, the Cow. She moaned as the bull pushed her down onto her back, ripping off her shirt. Freshly eighteen years old, she’d known her purpose in life since the moment she’d first seen a man’s cock. She was a shapely young woman, with amply sized breasts, a curvaceous butt, and wide hips. She loved nothing than squirting from her pussy all over a man’s pulsing cock. Mentally and physically, she knew what she was built for – being the most loyal, prolific breeding cow for whichever stud of a man claimed her.

The Bull removed her bra to expose her breasts. ‘Mmm,’ she moaned, ‘do whatever you want with my tits and with me. I’m here to serve you…’ She’d been a sensual slut back in high school, constantly chasing the biggest cock and the most virile bulls. She’d even gotten pregnant once, but aborted the child – she’d deemed the prospective father unworthy of being her Bull.

The Bull began to suck and lick on her tits, attacking them like a savage as he began to finger her pussy. The Cow slowly removed her pants and panties, taking a few moments to gaze upon her bull’s glorious dick. This man and his cock were different. She knew today, here and now, those full balls were going to unload inside her. The Bull wouldn’t pull out. He’d simply fill her up, mark her, claim her as his own, and put a baby in her slut cow womb.

And it seemed he intended to. Both parties were now naked. The bull’s enormous cock throbbed at the entrance to his lover’s pussy, and he began to stroke her lower belly. ‘This all belongs to me. You are going to breed for me, and you are going to serve me.’

The Cow moaned as the Bull poked at her pussy. His huge, uncut cock was making her heart race. She was to fulfill her purpose soon. For some women, a thing like this would be unthinkable, the idea of having children was nothing but a necessary pain, or something not in their destiny at all. But that wasn’t how it was for the Cow, and the Bull knew it. DD breasts, on a body that was not too skinny, not too fat, just the perfect amount of curves and fertility to deliver his children. He would impregnate this woman as soon as possible. He was significantly older than her, and intended to sire as many children in his young breeding bitch as possible. 

The Cow threw her head back and cried out as the Bull penetrated her. She’d never felt so full as his cock kissed her womb, pressing against the place where her stud’s child would soon grow. The Cow could not contain her loud, lewd moans as the Bull drew back out of her, then thrusted hard inside again. Her pussy stretched out, expanding out to accommodate her lover’s girth.

‘You have an amazing pussy,’ he said, enjoying the feeling of fucking a fertile young woman unprotected. ‘Tell me, who do this pussy belong to?’

‘You. It belongs… to you!’ The Cow could barely get the words out. The Bull was thrusting in and out of her hard, fast, and without a care. She cried out, legs hanging in the air, as she experienced a mind-blowing orgasm.

The Bull had no choice but to slow. The contracting walls around his cock as the Cow coated him with pussy juice made for too slow a space. He smiled, leaning to rub her nipples as she came, making her moan even more. The Cow had to concentrate to avoid passing out. That had been barely a minute, and she’d came with tremendous force. Yet, her Bull was not even close to done. ‘Such a naughty little slut,’ he teased, ‘cumming on my cock like that.’

‘Aaaaaah! I’m sorry!’ The Cow did not resist as her Bull leaned in and started to kiss her, shoving his tongue down her throat. She bucked her hips upward, leaning into the mating press as the Bull held her arms down. She loved this complete domination, the submission of being filled and impregnated by a real man and his cock. 

With her lover’s tongue assaulting hers and another orgasm approaching rapidly, the Cow’s thoughts turned to the children. She’d give birth as many times as he wanted, and do anything and everything he asked. She thought of her children, of the little breeder boys and birth sluts she’d have. The boys would find their own cows, and make more children with huge cocks and potent sperm in their balls. The girls would be trained in being good little sluts for whichever man ultimately claimed them – she wouldn’t be surprised if one or two wanted children squirted in them by their Daddy, if any of them saw his massive cock.

‘Mmm… mmm… thank you,’ moaned the Cow, ‘I love your huge cock!’

‘I think you need a hot load of cum as soon as possible,’ the Bull grunted, ‘here it comes… cum all over my cock while I fill you up.’

‘Yes, yes I will! Knock me up with your big-dicked babies and make me into your slut forever!’ She was nothing but a breeding cow for this stud of a man. She would swell up with a big belly and pop out his babies until her womb was all used up. The Cow’s eyes rolled back as she began to scream out, submitting herself to the Bull completely. Sticking her tongue out, she squirted on his cock, screaming in the throes of orgasm. 

‘Impregnate me,’ she screamed, ‘impregnate me with your strong babies!’ 

The Bull needed no further encouragement. He moaned and pressed his cock as far inside the Cow as he could. A tidal wave of hot sperm splashed against the Cow’s womb, filling her up. His cock seemed to spurt endlessly, with wave after wave of hot, fertile sperm filling the small crevices of her vagina, and much of it spilling out to stain the bed. Their juices combined in a wave of ecstasy and lewd noises, as the Bull collapsed forward onto his partner. The Cow smiled as cum continued to leak from her pussy, and closed her eyes in her lover’s embrace.

+++

The Cow became happily pregnant, and made every effort to be nothing but a good breeding bitch and sex slave for the Bull and his huge cock. Her belly began to swell up with his child, huge and gravid, the truest possible way to mark her as what she was.

She spent the ensuing nine months doing everything possible with her Bull, the hormones of pregnancy sending her into a ravenous horny state. She enjoyed fucking all over the Bull’s house, which she’d moved into within a few weeks of their first fuck.

She’d frequently end up pinned down in a missionary position, her bull fucking her hard and raw while her belly jiggled. She was thoroughly full with the weight of his child, and her tits ached with the burden of her fertility. They had swollen to an even larger size, with dark, brown nipples that leaked bright white milk as her lover fucked her brains out. She would cum many times, and the bull would lean down to knead her milky tits, or even suck on them. He loved the taste of her milk, and how she moaned for him as she came on his cock over and over. Eventually, the Bull too would cum – he’d taken to spraying her down with his hot, sticky sperm, covering her in it.

He would surprise her (pleasantly) while she was cooking, or just doing other things around the house. He would grab her bum, which had swollen up to become thick, complimenting her much-widened hips. Motherhood could not possibly have suited her any better. The bull would pull up any clothing she wore covering her lower half… which was very rare, of course. The Cow wore a bra to look after her glorious breasts and make sure they retained their shape as much as possible; she was able to slip them out any time her Bull wished to play with them. 

He would thrust into her from behind, her pussy always wet and ready to receive the cock that it belonged to. He would run his hands across the front of her body, down her neck and torso, across her tits, and down to her protruding pregnant gut. Here, he would usually send a wave of cum inside her, spurting far into her depths, and leave it to leak out as the Cow continued her tasks. He would make sure she had her own orgasm, of course – no good breeding bitch goes unrewarded.

The Cow liked to pose on their bed, shaking her ass and belly back and forth, biting her lip and speaking like a crazed slut. ‘Show me why I’m your personal breeding tank! Pound my pussy and flood my womb with your cum… show me why you’re my bull!’

The bull would oblige on all counts, taking his lover in all positions. It often slipped his mind to make her ride him – he was so used to just bending her over and ravaging her cunt that he sometimes forgot how amazing the position looked. The Cow struggled with effort, lifting the weight of her pregnant body, but seeing the look on her Bull’s face made it all so worth it. In the older man’s mind, there was no greater view than this – a fertile, gorgeous young woman, carrying his baby, her swollen tits and belly bouncing up and down with every movement she made. 

One of these sessions had an unexpected end – the Bull felt briefly confused when a different liquid squirted from his lover’s pussy, but he adapted soon enough. As did the Cow – with her water broken, she lay back on the bed, her enormous belly glistening in the light as she gave birth to their first child. The delivery was aided by her own slutty tendencies, and she suffered several orgasms as she squeezed the baby from her loose pussy!

Their first child was a girl – she quickly settled into her mother’s embrace… and her tits. She was a quiet and inquisitive girl, a cuddly, bubbly individual who loved hugs from her Mommy and Daddy – and loved huge, milky breasts just as much as Daddy. A frequent sight in their household was the Cow, her huge, lactating tits out, with her adult lover on one tit, and her hungry baby on the other. 

‘This is too flat. I don’t like it this way. This isn’t how you’re meant to be.’ The Bull poked his lover’s belly.

Those words were the only thing needed, and the Cow was knocked up with her second child the moment she’d recovered fully from birthing the first. She quickly learned that their next child would be a son – her own little baby breeding bull, a child that would be the bane of unprotected pussies and fertile wombs everywhere. The Cow knew, somehow, that she’d be a very young grandmother, and that she wasn’t going to mind it one bit. Maybe she would even let one of her sons impregnate her… was she really that dirty?

For now, the Bull siring her children was doing what he did best – holding her down, stroking the belly that hung massively pregnant with a little bull, and cumming ropes of potent, sticky sperm deep into her pussy. She felt fulfilled, doing exactly what she was meant to do – their daughter stood in the doorway, having wandered on in once again on her tiny legs. The Cow smiled. She knew that, soon enough, she would have a house filled with big-dicked, swollen-balled sons, and curvy, horny little breeding cow daughters that would learn to do as she did.

She couldn’t wait.


End file.
